


Madame Guillotine

by xiaoyang_0312



Category: Le Rouge et Le Noir - Opéra Rock, Le Rouge et Le Noir - Stendhal | The Red and The Black - Stendhal
Genre: F/M, 断头台
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyang_0312/pseuds/xiaoyang_0312
Summary: Madame Guillotine是对断头台的拟人化称呼。
Relationships: Julien Sorel/Madame Guillotine
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

一阵寒冷的晚风吹过来，于连裹紧了身上的单衣，坐在河边的枯木上缩成一团。

他又被自己那脾气暴躁的老爹赶了出来，这次的原因是他吃饭太慢。这不能怪他，他那时在想下午老军医和他讲的拿破仑的故事，结果入了神。然后就是父亲的一巴掌，把于连打得眼冒金星，耳朵嗡嗡作响。他就这么扯着于连的头发，像扯着一只小猫似地，狠狠地把于连扔出门外。当于连反应过来时，他已经被摔在了门前的那滩烂泥上——这时昨晚的雨水留下的——而门被“啪”地狠狠地关上了。

“你这饭桶，不要再回来了！”

于连抹了抹脸上的眼泪，拍了拍身上的尘土，便向河边跑去。他已经习惯了这样，每次被父亲撵出门，他就跑去河边那棵大树下的枯木那里睡一觉，第二天去谢郎神父那儿吃一顿早饭，在教堂背一个上午的圣经，直到太阳高照的中午再回到家里。那个时候父亲的气基本已经消了，最多再骂上两句。父亲偏爱那两个力大如牛的哥哥，而自己只是“没有用不争气”的废物罢了。但于连打不过那两个粗俗的哥哥，对暴躁的父亲也无法反抗，只能吞声忍气。所以他苦背圣经，希望能够有一天能得到神职，好让人们都知道那个索雷尔家没用的儿子也是大有作为、值得尊敬的。

但今晚格外地冷，风把于连头上的树叶吹得沙沙作响，也狠狠地刮着他的脸，带走他身上仅存的温度。他的手指冷得僵硬，牙齿控制不住地打颤。可能是因为入秋了吧，于连想。他讨厌秋天，因为这个季节会带走所有的生气，只留下死气沉沉。有好一些树叶被吹了下来，像失去生命的蝴蝶一样飘落在地。像被遗弃的枯骨，这个想法忽然出现在于连的脑中，无人问津，就这样任其在这里腐烂，在这里消失……就像自己一样。

于连摇摇头，想甩掉这个可怕的想法。这时，他看到在不远处有一个身影。在这种时候应该不会有什么人会来到这里了，本地人都在家里的火炉前烤火，旅客则都在旅店喝酒赌博。但于连确确实实看到有一个人站在不远处的一棵毛榉树下。借着月光，他看清那是一个女子的身影，穿着和这个季节不相称的黑色纱裙，头上戴着黑纱。但她并没有像于连那样冷得打颤，只是一动不动地站在那里。但他看不起对方的脸，只觉得对方也在看着自己。那个女子……她在干什么？她不冷吗？于连敢肯定自己从前并没有见过这样一个人，但总觉得对方很是熟悉，熟悉得仿佛能够互相了解心事。也许，可以走上前向她问好，询问她一个人在这里是否需要些什么帮助，甚至可以一起坐下来，相互倾诉心中的烦恼。

又一阵风吹过来，于连着着实实地打了一个喷嚏，心中莫名升起一阵恐惧，直觉告诉他他应该离开。今晚太冷了，看来在这里睡一觉是不可能的了。也许，他可以到谢郎神父那里，神父应该会答应让他在那儿睡一晚。

在离开前，于连又回过头看了一眼。那个奇怪的女子还在那里。


	2. Chapter 2

于连用一把小剪刀剪了剪灯芯，让煤油灯没有那么昏暗。他呼了一口气，把已经计算好的账目整理好，放进明天要给侯爵看的公文袋里，然后环顾四周。确定不会有人忽然闯入这间藏书室后，于连打开了一个只有自己有钥匙的抽屉，拿出了柯哈莎夫王子给他的情书模板。今天应该抄第十封了，他粗略地看了看情书的内容，还是和以前的一样辞藻华丽却不知所言，只不过更加枯燥罢了。于连打了个哈欠，便拿起羽毛笔飞快地抄了起来。

今晚侯爵又在府中举办了一场晚宴，于连陪着应酬了很久，但都是陪那些他并不认识的先生小姐们说话。有一位甚至小姐轻笑着主动邀请和他跳一支舞，不过这只是想看他笑话罢了，还好于连还是勉强完成了这个任务。可是玛蒂尓德没有给一点和他说话的机会，一直在那张蓝色的沙发上和她的追随者谈笑，这让他十分沮丧。现在已经很晚了，他只想快点抄完早点休息，好能够在明天玛蒂尓德起床走到窗前时正好能看见他骑马出门。

四周一片寂静，只听见羽毛笔在纸面划过的沙沙声。忽然，于连听到有脚步声，想连忙回头看看是谁，却发现自己的身体僵住了，无法动弹，只能任由那个脚步声走近。

“这就是您要征服的对象吗，于连·索雷尔先生？”一只纤细的手伸过来，拿起了桌上于连正在抄写的情书。

于连无法回答，他无法动弹，无法夺回那张有可能会让别人对自己议论纷纷的纸。他只能一身冷汗，盯着这个不速之客。这位神秘的来者穿着和玛蒂尓德一模一样黑色丧服，头上披着黑纱，看不见她的脸。于连只能肯定这不是玛蒂尓德，因为这声音是如此陌生，毫无感情，而不像玛蒂尓德那样充满了傲慢。

“真可笑啊，于连。你想索取荣耀，想爬上高位，却只能践踏自己的尊严，用这样下流的手段讨好别人。你想青史留名，想得到万世歌颂的名额，所以就这样卑躬屈膝，低声下气地看着他们扭曲丑陋的脸做奴仆的蠢事吗？”这位客人缓缓地围着于连踱步，鞋跟在木质地板上发出清脆的响声。她的声音虽然听起来毫无情感，却像海女歌声一样充满了诱惑，好像在说：来吧，站在我身边，让我帮助你……跳下满是食人鱼的湖泊让血肉被吞噬得支离破碎，以森森白骨祭奠你那勃勃野心吧！

她走到于连面前，弯下腰直直得盯着他的眼睛。于连终于看清了她的脸——那是一张和他所日思夜想的玛蒂尓德一模一样的脸，却有着一双完全不同的眼睛。玛蒂尓德的那双蓝色的眼睛是充满傲慢的，尖锐而又时不时透露出厌倦的神情。而面前这位正紧盯着他的女子的眼睛却是深邃的黑色。直视着她的眼睛，于连仿佛看到了乌云密布的天空、愤怒地呐喊的人群……人群中一个人被推上高处，一道寒冷的刀光闪过，接着便是满地的鲜血以及人们的哄笑声……

“来吧，来吧，”她还在于连耳边轻声呢喃，“做我的爱人，成为我的丈夫，我吉罗婷一定会帮助你得到荣耀！”

还沉浸在那满是人群的画面中的于连，听到这最后一句话，忽然清醒过来，心中的恐惧让他放声大喊：“不，你不要过了，你滚开！”他奋力起身，想推开面前的这个魑魅魍魉，却发现那个人忽然不见了。于连环顾四周，并没有发现任何人，藏书室的门还是紧锁的，正在抄写的那毫无趣味的情书还在桌子上，只不过油灯又变暗了一些，只有他自己出了一身冷汗。

这只是一个梦吗？为什么那位女子是这么熟悉，自己的空恐惧又是从何而来？他大口地喘着气，慢慢地坐回椅子上。擦干额头上的汗后，他又拿起笔，继续抄写那明天将会送到元帅夫人手上的情书。


	3. Chapter 3

信纸飘落在地上，于连看着刚刚离开的拉莫尔府的跟班的背影，双手不停地颤抖，他感觉自己的天要塌下来了。

在昨天，于连还沉浸在自己的野心里。虽然只是靠着别人的庇护，才刚刚当了两天中尉，他已经在计算，要像所有那些伟大的将军一样，迟早在三十岁上统率一支军队，那在二十三岁上就应该不止是个中尉。他的脑子里光想着荣光和他的儿子。

但就在这最狂妄的野心的勃发中，玛蒂尓德送来的这封密信却将一切都打破了：

“一切都完了……我担心无可挽回了……”

接着是玛蒂尓德的泪水和拉莫尔侯爵写给她的信，还有一封署名“德·瑞纳尔夫人”的告密信。

德·瑞纳尔夫人！

一股热浪冲进了于连的头脑，他感觉自己的脑海在燃烧，不，他整个身体都在燃烧！去维丽叶，去维丽叶！他的脑海里只剩下一个声音。但这声音并不是于连平时思考时的那个，而是一个陌生却又熟悉的女声。但已经被冲动和愤怒冲昏了头脑的他已经没有顾虑那么多，甚至连正满眼泪水看着他的玛蒂尓德都没有搭理，转身就向驿车奔去。直到跳上马车，于连才想起玛蒂尓德，于是拿出纸笔像给她写信。但他的手抖得厉害，写在纸上的字像鬼画符一样难以辨认。他只好把笔扔在一边，双手抱住自己滚烫的头。

啊呀呀，你所梦寐以求的荣光就这样被摧毁了，你该怎么办呢？你辛辛苦苦地努力了二十三年，为了能够当上神父背下了你完全不相信的圣经，为了惩罚自己说漏嘴可以假装骨折把自己的手臂绑上三个月，为了玛蒂尓德可以向一个自己厌恶的女人求爱……那个女人的声音在他脑中回响。摧毁他们！他们摧毁了你的荣耀，你必须也要让他们得到应有的报应！那个声音在嘶吼。于连慢慢把手放下，把头挨在马车座椅的靠背上，眼神变得麻木而空洞。

当于连来到维丽叶的一间武器店时，他已经被心里的那个声音控制住了。店主人抬起头，看见来到的客人是最近发迹的于连，连忙满脸堆笑前来祝贺：“啊，是于连，哦不，德·索雷尔先生，欢迎您的大驾光临！听说您最近事业是在青云直上，真是值得庆祝呀！”

“给我一对手枪。”于连没有看店主人，低着头说。他的声音变化得厉害，连他自己听了都吓了一跳。

“您确定吗？”

什么？于连抬起头，面前却不是大腹便便的店老板，而是那个曾经进入过他的梦中，那个自称吉罗婷夫人的女子。

“您确定吗？”她拨开头上的黑面纱，微微一笑，又重复了一遍。那声音和回荡在于连脑海里的声音一模一样。

于连直愣愣地站着，然后把手伸进口袋，翻了好久后才摸出一个金路易，放在柜台上。“我确定。”他又垂下头，不敢再看眼前的作为女子。“帮我装上子弹。”

啪啪啪，吉罗婷笑着拍了拍手，转身拿过两把手枪，一颗一颗地给它们装上子弹。“真好呀于连，你终于听从了你内心的想法，不再像以前那样压抑它了。卸下所有世俗的伪装吧，让他们看看你原本的模样——既然他们已经摧毁了你的荣耀。去剔除那些阻碍你的步伐的绊脚石吧！”子弹装入枪膛的声音在店里回响。

“去吧，我亲爱的小于连。”吉罗婷把装好子弹的手枪递给于连，在他的额头上轻轻地吻了一下。“做完这件事后，回到我的身边，我会支持你的。”


	4. Chapter 4

“亲爱的，记得要吃我带来的水果。”玛蒂尓德不安地看了一眼于连，裹了裹那条用来乔装打扮成女工的头巾。“今天的探监时间到了，不过我明天还会过来看你的。”

于连只是一动不动地坐在那里，低着头，没有看玛蒂尓德。他穿着一件简陋却还算干净的白衬衫，由于长时间在牢房里没有见过阳光，他的脸色比以前更加苍白了。玛蒂尓德又看了一眼她不为所动的情夫，皱着眉头离开了。

于连这时才抬起头，看向又被锁上的狱门玛蒂尓德那近乎狂热的感情让他内疚也让他烦厌。当他向德·瑞纳尔夫人打出那两发子弹时，野心已经在他心里死去，从前那种想要征服她的那种狂热的爱情如今已经消失。

于连的心曾经就像一个浩大的战场，铁骑突出，刀枪齐鸣，漫山遍野兵荒马乱。他像一个政治家对另一个自己进行着狂热的宣传鼓动，又像一个冷酷的刽子手对另一个无助的自己行刑。而现在，这些大大小小的战役才终于结束，尸横遍野的战场瞬间被从天而降的洪水淹没。虽然从此永远荒芜，但是最终得到了宁静。

唯一让他不安的只有让他死去的方式——他将死在断头台下。他感到的恐惧不是恐惧死亡，而是恐惧吉罗婷夫人，那个断头台的鬼魂。她将要带走他的灵魂。

牢房外又传来了脚步声。这时候本应该不会再有人来打扰他的了，这会是谁呢？难道玛蒂尓德又回来和他说她的那些不可能实现的让他出狱的计划吗？还是那个愚蠢的教士？或者是玛蒂尓德请来的律师？于连又低下头静静等待这个客人的到来。

门被打开了，进来的并不是玛蒂尓德，也不是其他的什么人，而是那位曾经将手枪卖给他的吉罗婷夫人。

“啊，我亲爱的小于连，我来看你了。”她还是那身打扮，那身玛蒂尓德在每年四月三十日都会穿的丧服，只不过现在在于连看来，这更像是一身婚纱……一场奇怪的婚礼的婚纱。她径直走过来，坐在于连身边，然后把于连的头紧紧搂在心口上。

“哦，这颗可爱的脑袋最终要归我所有了吗？小于连，你后悔吗？”

“我为什么要悔恨呢？我受到了极其残酷的侮辱。我杀了人，应当判处死刑，仅此而已。我将随你而去。我的死除了因为你，没有什么可耻的。更何况跟随你，是我的选择。”于连没有挣扎，任其摆布。

“谁说跟随我就是可耻的了，我也可以给你带来无上的荣光！”吉罗婷笑了起来。“你可能觉得你将因为我而在维丽叶的那些小市民眼里蒙受耻辱，但你只要在路上把金币抛给他们，你的名声就将和黄金联系在一起，那你的名声有将是光彩夺目的了。不过，别再理会那些世俗的人们的看法了，他们会让你从天上摔下来的”她吻着于连的唇。“让我再感受一下这可爱的嘴唇的温度吧，到了那一天，它们将会变得冰凉。”

于连没有回答。

“哦，别这样。”吉罗婷轻轻地托起了于连的脸蛋，温柔地抚平他有些乱的头发。“别担心玛蒂尓德，她只是个满脑子都是英雄想法的小丫头；别担心露易丝，她不会离你远去。我才是你真正的爱人，当全世界都抛弃你时，我会带着你离开，做你最亲近的爱人，让你的灵魂得到真正的安宁。”


	5. Chapter 5

这天，是于连行刑的日子。阳光很是灿烂，大自然喜气洋洋。

于连的故事已经传遍了整个贝藏松：这个身份卑微的青年，木匠的儿子，为了爱情而枪杀了他曾经的爱人。

路上人山人海，宪兵们好不容易才在人群中挤出一条通道，但于连还是被迫在人群中逗留了一刻多钟。人群中大半都是女性，看来几乎本城的所有女士们都来看这次处刑了。孩子们在人群中钻来钻去，叫卖着他的肖像。街道两边的窗口早在一周前就被富人们租掉了，只为了看一眼这个悲情故事的主角的模样。

这一天他看上去还不满二十岁，脸色极其苍白。由于玛蒂尓德曾经坚持要求亲自替他打扮，他的额头和头发看起来是那么的可爱。

玛蒂尓德这天就像住在六层楼上的穷姑娘一样温柔地没有一点做作。她轻轻地用湿毛巾擦于连的前额，慢慢地梳理他卷曲的头发，又帮他打理好他的衬衫。但她没能够从他嘴里得到一句话，于连只是一言不发地低着头。事实上，吉罗婷就坐在于连身边，只是玛蒂尓德看不到罢了。玛蒂尓德看于连无动于衷，简直伤透了心，眼泪止不住地流下；而吉罗婷相反，一副兴高采烈的模样。

“看哪，全省的居民都跑到贝藏松来看我们的这场浪漫的婚礼了。”吉罗婷蹦蹦跳跳地走在于连前面。“哦，看那扇窗，”吉罗婷有些天真地指向街道旁的一个窗口，“德·肖兰先生和玛斯隆神父共同租用了那个窗口。在这个窗口的租金中，这两位可敬的人物将占谁的便宜呢？”

于连只好也跟着勉强地笑了笑。不过让他有些意外的是，人们对他更多的是怜悯和同情。也许他们没有我想的那么坏，于连想。但这是他的选择，有什么值得同情的呢？公众的眼睛只会激励我的光荣感。“好吧，一切都很好。”于连想，“我并不缺乏勇气……即使是面对吉罗婷夫人。”想到这里，于连又抬起了头，就像长期在海上的航海者来到陆地上散步一样。吉罗婷见了，开心地拍起了手，黑色的裙摆在她的脚步下飞扬。

去往刑场的路看起来是那么长，但最终还是会到达的。那架断头台高高立起，在蓝天白云下显得那么突兀。“其实我也不喜欢这样，我应该更加优美些的。”吉罗婷摸了摸那反着光的刀刃，又摸了摸于连那可爱的脑袋。“但这终于属于我了，对么？那我丑陋或美丽与否，也不那么重要了。”

“也许吧。”于连闭上了眼。他在这方面没有丝毫做作，一切都进行得既简单而又得体。

刀刃坠落，这颗充满诗意的脑袋落地了。人群中传来一阵阵痛哭声，有人昏倒了，周围的人连忙找嗅盐递到那人的鼻下。。

但他们没有看到，在刀刃的反光中，于连的妻子披着黑纱，笑盈盈地向他走来，温柔地为他缝上颈脖上的伤口。

“你一定听过这个故事：丹东在处死前夕，曾经用他那粗嗓音说：‘这真奇怪，上断头台这个动词不可能有各种时态变化；我们可以说：我将上断头台，你将上断头台，但是我们不能说：我已经上了断头台。’

“为什么不可以呢？”吉罗婷嗤嗤地笑了起来，“我们一起，我带着你来到只属于我们两个人的殿堂举行我们的婚礼，我们曾经深深地爱过……”


End file.
